jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (TV Series)
Pilot is the first episode in Amazon's new ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Synopsis In the series premiere, CIA analyst Jack Ryan uncovers a series of suspicious transactions that take him and his boss James Greer out from behind their desks into the field to hunt down a powerful new threat to the world. Hanin begins to question her husband's affairs after he brings a mysterious outsider into their home.Amazon Plot Bekka Valley, Lebanon - 1983 Two little boys are dancing in their room when their mother comes in and asks if they finished their chores. They are sent outside to feed the chickens but one rooster escapes. Suddenly, fighter jets fly over their city and begin to drop bombs. The boys run as the bombs fall on their home. Both boys survive the bombing although they have some severe burns on their hands and knees. Washington, D.C. - Present Day Jack Ryan is rowing out on the Potomac. He rides his bike to work but almost gets hit by a car. He arrives at the CIA, where he works in the Terror Finance and Arms Division. James Greer arrives at his boss's office where he's given a second chance by being assigned to work in the finance department. One that many in the department didn't think he deserved. Nate tells James that he went to bat for him so don't screw him over on this. Greer arrives at the same meeting that Jack Ryan is in and introduces himself as their new group chief. Ryan realizes that Greer is the same guy who almost hit him earlier that morning. Greer asks everyone to introduce themselves and Ryan tells him that he works Yemen by monitoring SWIFT network transactions. He tells Greer that he's been flagging some of these transactions as suspicious because it's rare to see large one-off SWIFT transactions in Yemen. Ryan tells Greer that his theory is that a high-level individual could be behind these transactions. Greer asks who he thinks might be behind these transactions and Ryan tells him it could be Suleiman, a new terrorist leader. Greer shuts Ryan down and moves on to the next person. Ryan is watching Jeopardy when he receives a call from Joe. Joe invites Ryan over to his house on Saturday for his birthday because he needs to talk to him about something. Ryan reluctantly agrees. Later, in bed, Ryan has trouble sleeping. He gets up and heads into work early. He does a bunch of research and shows Greer what he thinks is a shell company that's laundered over $9 million dollars. He believes that it belongs to Suleiman. Ryan asks Greer to freeze the account but Greer tells him that he doesn't have enough evidence yet. Ryan leaves Greer's office upset. He convinces Teresa from the Treasury to help him put a hold on the account. Greer gets a call from the CIA Annex in Yemen. He's informed of the hold on the account that Teresa submitted and calls Ryan into his office. He yells at Ryan for going behind his back. Greer tells Ryan that they could've sat on that account and monitored every transaction. Ryan says that he didn't want to wait while another 9/11 happened. Greer kicks him out of his office and Ryan makes the walk of shame back to his desk. Greer goes searching through Ryan's background. Ryan arrives at Joe's birthday party. Joe asks Ryan about insider trading secrets but Ryan says that he can't help him. Ryan heads to the bar where he meets Cathy, Joe's daughter. They make conversation until a Coast Guard helicopter lands on the lawn. They're looking for Ryan. They escort him away before he has a chance to get Cathy's phone number. Ryan arrives at an airport where Greer is waiting for him. Greer tells him about the two individuals they've taken in for interrogation. He tells Ryan that he needs him to come along so that they can ask the right questions. Ryan tries to get out of it saying that he's only an analyst but Greer tells him to get on the plane. Al Mnajeer, Syria Two women and two children play soccer. One of the women stops and watches as a caravan of trucks arrives. Sheik Al Radwan arrives at the compound looking for Suleiman. Suleiman's wife tells the Sheik that her husband's business is his own. The Sheik tells her that they picked up a brother in Aleppo and that her husband suggested he stay at the compound with her. The brother in question is surprisingly white. Suleiman's wife goes to offer her new guest some tea. She finds him putting small vials into bottles of olive oil. Suleiman's wife calls her children in for dinner. As she returns to the house, she notices that the men are loading up a box full of olive oil onto a truck. Aeden, Yemen CIA field operatives follow a bank manager as he meets with two unknown individuals. Unable to hear their conversation, they decide to kidnap the two men for interrogation. Black Site: "Cobalt" Greer and Ryan arrive for the interrogation. One of the individuals is named Omar Rabini. When Ryan learns that he was captured with a cell phone, he calls the number attached to the suspicious accounts and Omar's cell phone rings. Omar is taken to a separate room where he is interrogated for hours. Ryan leaves the room needing a break from the process. He asks a guard where he can get something to eat. Outside, a group of Yemen men arrive in trucks. They've brought dead bodies for the soldiers to look at. One of the soldiers makes a deal with the leader and buys the bodies. The bodies are taken to a separate room. Ryan takes food to the other prisoner. While talking to him, he notices the scarring on the bodyguard's hands. One of the bodies starts to move and comes back to life, having only pretended to be dead. He pulls a gun from another one of the bodies. Ryan asks the bodyguard if he's ever heard the name, Suleiman. The bodyguard says that it's a common name here and that he'll have to be more specific. Outside, a suicide bomber crashes into the gates and the caravan invades the base. The once-dead man asks a soldier where he is. The soldier takes him to Omar but the guy shoots Omar and asks for the bodyguard. The soldier takes him to the bodyguard but Ryan is there waiting for him. They fight and Ryan pulls a grenade. He threatens to drop it if the guy shoots him. The bodyguard uncuffs himself from the table. As he leaves, Ryan confirms that the bodyguard is Suleiman. Once they escape, the fighting ends. Suleiman and the man who saved him touch foreheads. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes